Meet Sis
Yes Judas wants to introduce Kaede to Emily, so what will happen will Emily approve get jealous or something completely random. RP Judas: Can't wait for you to meet her ^_^ Emily looks at Judas,confused."Who brother?" Judas: My girlfriend Kaede ^_^ "Brother has an interest? Yay!"She hugs him. Judas:*hugs back* I really like her to and one off these day i hop you'll introduce me to your boyfriend ^^ "Well,I'm not sure if Tobias considers it." Judas: So you two aren't dating? "I'm not sure.."She plays with her finger, Judas: Ask him out on a date ^^ "Isnt that a bit wierd asking a robot?" Judas: He's a robot? Well it doesn't mater you like him so ask him out Robot or not. Kaede: *A female wolf gone over to the two, sighing a little bit but smiiles sweetly* Hello! Judas: *Hugs and Kisses kaede* Hi ^^ Kaede:*kisses Judas in return* Sorry for being a little Late, Judas. *she smiles* Judas:That's alright ^^ I want you to meet Emily my sister "We're not blood siblings and its nice to meet you."She bows Kaede:*smiles* I am Kaede ^^ "Kaede.Nice name."She smiles. Judas: Kaede's very sweet to me Kaede: Thank you ^^ *hugs judas* Judas:*hugging Kaede* No problem so now that we're all together let go on an adventure ^^ Kaede:*Jumps* Yay! Judas: Sis any interesting places you know of^^ "I'm afraid I have nothing..If I was evil,I've would lead you to Nardia's place.." Kaede:*Confuse*? Judas: Whats at Nardia's place? "....you dont wanna know." Judas: But that makes me want to know more -_- Kaede: That makes me conside, Judas. Judas: I'm just curious ^^. Kaede:*Hugs Judas* Judas:*hugs Kaede Tightly, pick her up and carry her in his arms* Kaede:*Giggles, hugging close to Judas* Judas:*Kisses Kaede wile holding her* Kaede:*return the kiss* Judas: Will you spoil me again *resume holding and kissing Kaede* Kaede:*blushes* Not in front of your sister... *Has a sweatdrop* Judas:^_^; Forgot she was there my bad. Emily seems to sweatdrop."Its ok.Im not the jealous person or so." Kaede:*she had a sweatdrop* I-It's not like that, It's just... It would be wrong to do such a thing. "Its ok anyways."She smiles Judas:change the subject Hey I have an idea lets go snow boarding ^_^ Kaede: Snow boarding? *confuse* Judas: It's a refreshing experience ^_^ something the three of us can do together. Don't worry I'll teach you *hugs Kaede* KAede: Okay ^^ "Snowboarding?" Judas: I'll teach you to ^_^ In the Mountains Judas: Smell that mountain air ^^(just wearing his regular cloths) Emily nods.She was also wearing her clothes Kaede:*Wearing her normal clothes, since she was a timber wolf.* Judas:*little conern*Emily are you warm enough it's really cold up here Kaede:*looks to Emily.* "Hm? Oh.No not at all."She looks at the two Judas: Really!?! I don't want you to catch a cold. It is some magic that makes you cloths warm? "Why would I use magic? I like the cold." Kaede:*smiles* Judas: Just checking, you know i worry about you. "Eh...that what people say long ago just to pity me.."She crosses her arms. Judas: ... After all the times i had to hunt you down -_- not to mention all the other stuff. Plus the fact you don't like asking help so I end up worrying...alot. "Why? Its not like I'm gonna- nevermind.."She pauses. Judas: It's ok we're here to have fun and shred some snow ^_^. Category:Role Play Category:Onup